You Don't Mess with a Mad Dean Winchester
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Continuation of the It's All Sam's Fault Series ...4 months after Cas's death. Dean is 30 weeks pregnant with the triplets and no handling it to well. Dean was goind to find a way to bring his husband back no matter what it takes. Dean won't take no for an answer... MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Dean was 30 weeks pregnant. Just over 3 months since Cas's death. Alex and Alexis had just started getting over his death. The twins close friends parents know about Dean being pregnant and being a guy. The same goes with Riley's friends parents. Riley was still mornings and so was Dean. They buried Cas in Bobby's car lot. Dean wouldn't let them cremate Castiel's vessel. Jimmy Novak was dead as well. Dean let Riley miss a week of school. Gabe had casted a spell on Dean that whenever he was in public he wouldn't feel pregnant or look like it. He didn't go outside much.

For the first week him and Riley just laid in bed. Lexi and Alex stayed over at Sam and Gabe's. Once it reached the end of the first week Dean woke up by Sam gently shaking his shoulder. "Dean, you have to wake up. Set a good influence on Riley. I know you're hurting but Riley has missed a week of school."

After that Dean moved throughout the house. Gabe helped them out with the food and the money since he was an archangel. Dean couldn't work due to his condition.

When Dean hit the 30 week mark in his pregnancy Sam stayed at the house with Dean. It was normal for woman pregnant with triplets to go into labor at 33 weeks. Alex and Lexi were back staying at Dean's house again.

Dean was sitting on the couch when Alex and Lexi came running into the house with huge smiles on their faces. "Daddy!" Lex yelled running up and plopping on the couch beside Dean.

"Hey, baby." Dean said.

"Do you think I could have a sleepover, Daddy?" Lexi asked.

"Um…baby…Do you think that's a good idea with Daddy in this condition? Who is the girl?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry Dad. It's Tyler. Tyler Thompson." Lexi said.

"Oh, well, I guess it would be ok. When do you want to have this sleepover?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday." Lexi said.

Dean smirked. "Well, you're cutting it close. Alright, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" she asked.

"You can rough house. You do not want Daddy to get any kind of stress. Even through Uncle Sammy is staying with us for a while doesn't mean you can rough house. Can you do that for me, baby?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Daddy." She said rubbing Dean's very swollen belly. "How much longer until they get here, Daddy?"

"Well, I don't know, sweetie. It could be anywhere in between 3 more weeks to 10 more weeks." Dean said.

She smiled and props her head on Dean's shoulder and continues to rub Dean's belly. "I can't wait to see you guys. It has been a roller coaster for you three since Papa went to Angel Heaven. He loved you guys just as much as he loved me, Alex, your older brother, Riley, your oldest sister, and Daddy. Don't cause him too trouble."

She hoped off the couch and ran upstairs to join Alex in his room. Dean slowly pushed himself off the couch and slowly made his way upstairs. He knew that he was going to go into labor within the next few weeks because it had started to open again. With the twins it opened exactly 3 ½ weeks before he went into labor.

Since Dean had so much time on his hand for the last few months he had been researching like crazy to figure out why Crowley would killed Cas out of the blue. After coming up with jack shit he decided to summon him.

After all the kids were off to school and Sam went shopping for the babies Dean got the herb mixture ready and set the seven candles. He took his blade and cut into his hand and let the blood drizzle onto the herbs. He held a box of matches in his hands. "Et ad congregandum… Eos coram me" He lit the match and threw it in the herbs.

"Oh, It's nice to see you again, Squirrel."

Dean turned around and just looked at Crowley.

"Wow, Dean, I thought you would get a little upset about Cas but I think you have let yourself go a bit."

"Shut the fuck up, Crowley. Why did you kill Cas?" Dean yelled.

"Oh, Dean. I loathe you, Moose, and feathers. There was a reason why I killed the bastard." Crowley said.

"Why? Cas didn't do anything to you. He hasn't been hunting in years." Dean said.

"Dean, calm down. Stress isn't good for a woman in your condition." Crowley smirked.

"Listen to me to heartless son of a bitch. You have 5 seconds to tell me why you killed my husband or I'll say to exorcise you." Dean said.

"oh really? I don't see any devils trap in this fancy house?" Crowley looked around.

"Since Cas and I started a family, we have come up with very unique way to set up devil traps. You have landed yourself into one of my favorites." Dean smiled.

"I don't see any trap anywhere." Crowley looked around in frustration.

Crowley was standing in the middle of the room at this point. He knew he was in a trap because his powers were useless. He just couldn't find the damn thing.

Dean smiled and cut the lights and shut the blinds. He looked up at the ceiling.

"A glow in the dark devils trap painted on the ceiling. I am impressed, Squirrel. Must say I have underestimated you." Crowley said.

"Tell me why you killed Crowley now, or I'll send your ass straight to hell or I'll take this little demon killing pick sticker and stove it up your ass." Dean said.

"He was trying to shut the gates of Hell for good." Crowley blurted out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He was trying to shut the gates of Hell. I had to put an end to it." Crowley said.

"You could have talked to him first. If you didn't know He has three children and three more on the way." Dean said.

"Yes, I see that. I'm sorry for your lose. Send Moose my love." Crowley said.

"You do know I have an archangel up my sleeve. You are going to bring Cas back and he won't try to close the gates of Hell if you stop bring demons after us. We aren't hunting anymore." Dean said.

"Why would I do that?" Crowley said.

"Do you know how it feels to lose somebody you love? You know how it feels to tell two 8 years old that their father was killed? How about when a 12 year old girl comes running into your arms and telling you that she watched her Papa get murdered? What about having to deal with having to carry three of his kids by yourself and raise the other three of his kids? It hurts like Hell. IT hurts worse than Hell. I know that for a fact. I have been there. I spent 40 years there. If you don't bring him back I will send you directly to Hell. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200." Dean said.

"I can't bring an Angel back." Crowley said.

"Can't or won't." Dean yelled.

"I can't. I'm the King of Hell/ crossroad demon. He's an Angel. That's way above my pay grade." Crowley said.

Dean just stared at him. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." _

"What are you doing? I gave you what you wanted." Crowley yelled as he flinched.

"I have been meaning to do this for a while." Dean said. "_Ergo, draco maledicte._  
_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire," _

"You need me. I can help you." Crowley said.

"I don't believe. I never will. I can find something else." Dean snapped. "_te rogamus, audi nos." _

Black smoke left the vessel which held Crowley. The body fell to the ground. That's when he decided to call Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam?"

"What's wrong, Dean? Are you babies ok?"

"Yeah, they are hanging in there. I need your help."

"Are you in labor?"

"No. It's Crowley."

"I'll grab the kids—"

"No, Crowley was exorcised."

"By who?"

"Me."

"What do you need my help with then?"

"Salt and Burn the body."

"Where are you?"

"At the house,"

"Dean, Riley is going to be there in like 10 minutes."

"I know, I know. Just can you take care of the body?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over." Sam hung up.

Dean sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He must have fell asleep because when he opened his eyes it was getting dark and he could hear the shuffling over feet upstairs. He sat up and saw that the devil trap wasn't glowing anymore. It wasn't completely dark out. He looked around to find a clock and saw it was 6:30.

He slowly pushed himself off the couch and up the stairs. He walked down the hall and looked into Alex's room. "Hey bucko."

Alex looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled. "Hey, Dad."

"What are you up too?" Dean said sitting on Alex's bed.

"I'm reading a book, Dad. What does it look like?" Alex said.

"I can see that. What book are you reading?" Dean asked.

"The Tales of Peter Rabbit." Alex said shyly.

"I remember that book." Dean said. Cas use to read that book to Alex from his was an infant to when he started kindergarten.

Alex set the book down and looked at Dean. "Papa use to read it to me every night before I went to bed."

Alex moved over to Dean on his bed which Dean was now propping against the head board. Alex slowly rubbed Deans belly. That was unusual for Alex. He barely ever touched Dean's belly.

"Do you miss Papa?" Dean asked. Alex just nodded. "Did Uncle Sam fix you guys supper?"

"He ordered pizza. We had leftovers if you want any." Alex said.

Dean laughed. "Maybe later. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Alex said.

"Alright. I'm going to check on your sisters." Dean said.

"Riley's not home. Lex is with Tyler." Alex said.

"I guess I'll check on Lex and Tyler." Dean said as he stood up.

Alex nodded and went back to his book. Dean walked out of the room and went to the bathroom before walking over to Lexi's room.

"Hey, Lex." Dean said.

Lexi and Tyler quickly turn around.

"Hey Daddy." Lexi quickly replies with a big smile.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester." Tyler said.

"Hey, Ty. How are you guys?" Dean asked.

"We're fine, Dad. When we got home we saw you asleep. We didn't want to wake you." Lexi said.

"Thank you, baby. Where's Uncle Sammy?" Dean asked.

"He's outside." Lexi said.

"Thank you again, baby." Dean said. "Have fun."

Dean stepped outside and sat on the lawn chair.

"Did you finish up with Crowley?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up. "Hey, you're awake. When I got here you were out cold."

"Well, I'm carrying three bowling balls to my stomach and still dealing with my husband's death." Dean said.

"I'm not complaining, Dean. I think you should rest as much as you can, while you can." Sam said sitting down beside him.

"Have you seen Riley?" Dean asked.

"She was around her for a while but decided she wanted to say over at a friend's house." Sam said.

"Who's house?" Dean asked.

"Dr. Rosen's kid." Sam remarked.

"Becky has a kid…Riley's age?" Dean said.

"Yep, adopted daughter." Sam said.

"Well, I'll be damned." Dean replied.

"So why did you exorcise Crowley?" Sam asked.

Dean was silence for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I was trying to get Cas back."

"You were trying to make a deal." Sam blurted out.

"No…yes…Cas was trying to close the gates of Hell and Crowley had to stop it. I told him to bring Cas back and he won't close the gates of Hell if he stop putting demons on our asses. He said he couldn't so I exorcised him." Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"Sam, don't start." Dean said as he stood up.

"A demon can't bring an angel back." Sam said.

"I'm going to find a way to bring him back." Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 WEEKS…2 DAYS LATER**

Dean was asleep on the couch. He was woken up by rustling of pots and pans. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Dean, did you sleep down here?" Sam asked.

"I was researching." Dean said sitting up and setting this ancient book on the coffee table.

Sam walked into the living room. "Dean, you're 33 weeks pregnant with those triplets. You could go into labor at any moment. You need to be lying down on your bed and relaxing, not stressing and researching all night."

"Well, I'm not wasting a minute trying to find a way to bring my angel back." Dean said rubbing the small of his back.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, my back just hurts." Dean said pushing himself off the couch and making his way to the stairs.

"Wake up, Riley while you're up there." Sam said.

"She's my daughter, Sammy." Dean said.

"She's been asleep for just as long as you." Sam said.

Dean slowly made his way upstairs. He was getting another pain in his back and underside of his belly. He walked into Riley's room. She was still wearing the clothes she wore the day before including the shoes.

"Ri, time to wake up." Dean said lightly shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled at the sight of her Dad. "Good Morning."

"You look like you partied hard last night." Dean said when another pain hit his back and stomach.

"Just was doing some homework until late last night. I could have used your help but I didn't want to wake you or keep you from reading that weird Latin book." Riley said.

"How did you know it was Latin?" Dean asked.

"I asked Grandpa Bobby. I asked him why you took that book and he wouldn't answer." Riley said.

"I'm just doing some research." Dean said as another pain hit him. He hissed in pain and held his belly.

"Are you ok, Dad?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine, just Braxton Hicks contractions." Dean said walking out of the bedroom.

As Dean walked passed Alex's room Alex popped his head out.

"Hey Dad?" Alex said.

"Yeah, Bud." Dean said turning around.

"I think you need to change your pants." Alex said.

Dean looked down and saw his crotch was in fact wet. _'Dammit'_

"What's wrong, Dad?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Go get Uncle Sam for me, Bucko." Dean said walking towards his bed room.

"Uncle Sam! Dad needs you and a new pair of pants!" Alex yelled.

Sam walked up the stairs. "What?"

"Dad wet himself and is asking for you." Alex said walking back into his room.

"Um, Alex, wait, Can you do something for me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Alex said.

"I want you and Alexis to go run over to Grandpa Bobby's for a few hours." Sam asked.

"Sure, Uncle Sam. What about Riley?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry about will right behind you in a second just get your sister and head over to Grandpa Bobby's." Sam said.

Alex and Alexis ran out of the house. Sam walked into Dean's room. Dean was sitting on the bed still in the wet pants. He was having a contraction.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Dean just looked up at Sam. He shook his head. He grimaced.

"I'm guessing not to good. If you can hang tight for just a few minutes so I can go get Gabe and call Dr. Rosen." Sam said.

"What about Cassie?" Dean managed to spit out.

"She isn't working right now. She is on leave." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean panted.

"She had a baby two months ago. She won't be back at work for another 8 weeks." Sam said.

Dean closed his eyes and moaned. "I can't do this, Sammy. Not without Cas."

"You're going to have to, Dean." Sam said.

"No, Sam, I can't." Dean said.

"Dean, you have too. I could get Gabe and he could just poof them out." Sam said. Dean just stared at Sam. "I'll be back in five minutes. Hang tight."

Dean nodded.

Sam dashed down the stairs and out of the house. He flung open the door to his house. "Gabe?"

Gabe walked out of kitchen covered in flour. Jimmy dashed out, covered in flour, head to toe. He slammed into Sam. "Hey, baby. We were just making a few desserts for you, and the kids, and Dean." Gabe said.

"Well, how about you set aside the treats and I take Jimmy over to Grandpa Bobby's." Sam said trying to squirm out of his son's grasp.

"Why?" Gabe smirked.

"The triplets are making their appearance." Sam said.

"The triplets are coming! Daddy the triplets are coming!" Jimmy squealed.

"Yeah, Jimmy. Alex and Alexis are already at Grandpa Bobby's house. I'll go walk you over there right now." Sam said.

"No, I got it." Gabe said.

"Papa Sam?" Jimmy asked.

"What's up, kiddo?" Sam asked.

"Is Uncle De going to be ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, Jimbo. Why do you ask?" Sam asked.

"Uncle De has been pretty sad without Uncle Cas." Jimmy said.

"Uncle De is going to be perfectly fine. Have fun with Alex and Lexi." Sam said as Gabe snapped his fingers sending Jimmy to Bobby's and them into Dean's house. Sam looked around the house for a seconds until he heard a scream of pain coming from upstairs.

Sam ran upstairs with Gabe shortly behind. Sam could hear Riley speaking. "Dean?" Sam yelled as he ran down the hallway to the bedroom.

Sam stopped in the doorway to find Riley in between Dean's legs. "Come on, Dad. The head is almost out. Keep pushing." Riley said.

"What's going on? Riley, what are you doing here?" Sam freaked.

Riley glanced over at Sam then back at her Dad. "You're doing good Dad. Just breathe. At the next contraction, push."

"Riley?" Sam said.

"Uncle Sam, stop, you were gone. Dad started scream really bad. He was in extremely pain. I ran in and did what I had read to do. He told me he had the strong urge to push. I…I…I took off his pants and…checked. The first baby was crowning." Riley said.

"Riley, Riley!" Dean said.

"I'm right here, Dad. Go ahead. Do what your body tells you to do." Riley said.

Sam went over to Dean and grabbed Dean's hand. "Riley, when did you read about pregnancy?"

"You actually think a 7th grader would have so much homework to keep me up until God knows when. It was just in case…you, Dr. Rosen, Mrs. Cassie, Uncle Gabe… or Papa couldn't." Riley said.

"ARRGH! Riley!" Dean yelled.

"I'm here, Daddy. The baby is almost out. One more big push. Come on, Dad." Riley said putting her hand on his knees.

Dean squeezed Sam's hand tight and bared down hard and pushed until he heard a soft cry of a baby. "It's a boy. I have a little brother." Riley smiled.

Gabe snapped his fingers and the baby boy was cleaned clothes and wrapped in a light blue blanket. Riley handed her little brother to her father. "Hey there, baby boy. Welcome to the world Aaron Michael Winchester." Dean said.

"Aaron?" Sam asked.

"It means teacher, or mountain of strength." Dean said.

"I like it, Dad. Papa would have loved it." Riley said close to tears.

"Come on, Dean. You have to squeeze two more out. You have going to have more contractions soon. Let me take little Aaron." Gabe said.

Dean handed Gabe his little boy just in time for another contractions hit. "Arghh!"

Riley stayed in between Dean's legs. "Riley, do you really want to do this again and then one more time? Not for nothing but you are seeing parts of your Dad no 12 year old girl wants to see." Sam remarked.

"I'm doing to this to help. For Papa." Riley said.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to do this for Cas. Cas would want you to be with your brother and sister." Sam said.

"Uncle Sam's right, baby. Thank you for helping me, sweetie, but you don't have to do this." Dean panted.

"Uncle Sammy, you didn't see what happened to Papa. He didn't in my bedroom. We still can't get the burnt wings off my carpet. I have to be constantly reminded about that day every time I wake up and get out of bed. I can never forget the look Papa had on his face right before he covered my eyes so I wouldn't get blinded. I never forgave him until like 2 minutes before he died. This is my way to make it up to him." Riley cried.

"Baby, don't cry. Please, honey. I'm so sorry. Papa loved you. You have to know that. He is probably watching after us is Angel heav—" Dean stopped mid-sentence and screamed in pain. "#2 is coming."

Riley checked between Dean's legs again. "Yeah, Dad. The baby's crowning."

"Alright, Dean. Time to have baby #2." Sam said taking Dean's hand.

"Come on, Dad. Do it like last time." Riley said as Dean started pushing.

After an hours of pushing the seconds baby finally made progress.

"Alright, Dad. One more big push." Riley said.

"Oh God." Dad moaned and gave one more push and they heard another soft cry.

"Well, I can tell you this, Dad. Papa really likes having little girls. I have another little sister." Riley smiled. Gabe snapped her clean just like Aaron.

"What's her name?" Gabe asked.

"Phoebe Grace Winchester. Phoebe means pure in Greek. I just thought it fit." Dean said weakly.

"Hey, Dean-o. I know you are very weak. I could poof the third one out for you." Gabe asked genuinely concerned.

"No, there's only one left and it's already coming fast. Oh God." Dean moaned as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Yeah, Dad, #3 is crowning." Riley said.

"Oh God. I can't do this." Dean said.

"Dad, the baby is almost here. Two really big pushes and the head will be out." Riley said.

"Come on, Dean. You can do this." Sam said. Gabe walked over to the over side of the bed and held Dean's other hand.

Dean pushed harder than he had before. He stopped at the end of the contractions and breathed.

"You're doing great, Dad. Keep going." Riley said.

Dean more pushed once more which slid out both the baby's head and the shoulders.

"Come on, Dean, one more push the slide the rest of the baby out." Gabe said.

Dean pushed once more and they heard a cry. "It's a girl, Dad."

Dean smirked as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Gabe snapped the baby clean. "Dean, what are you going to name her?"

Dean didn't respond. "Dean?" Gabe said.

"Uncle Sam? He's bleeding. He's bleeding really bad." Riley panicked.

Sam looked over at Riley. She lost all the color in her face. "Gabe, help him. Riley, honey, come with me." Sam lifted Riley off the bed and out of the room. Gabe took Riley's place.

Sam carried Riley into her room. "Hey, Riley, sweetie, are you ok?"

Riley let tears roll down her face and shook her head.

"It's ok, Riley. Your Dad is going to be fine." Sam said.

"I know that, Uncle Sam. I know he is going to be fine. He always ok. I saw him." Riley said.

"What? Saw who?" Sam asked.

"Papa. I saw him. He stood in the doorway while you were gone. I had been seeing him for weeks now. It has been driving me crazy." Riley said.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you seeing Papa?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I was washing my face once night like two months ago and he was standing there. He had full grown beard, and his clothes were dirty and tore up. After that I saw him off and on few weeks." Riley said.

"It's probably just stress, sweetheart. Try to get some rest. When you wake up you can go see your Dad and the trips." Sam said.

"I really miss him, Uncle Sammy." Riley said.

"I know, honey. I miss him too." Sam said as he cracked the door and walked down the hall to see Gabe walking out of room. "How is he?"

"He will be fine. He had gone into shock. He woke up for a minute ago but fell back asleep." Gabe said.

"Did he say anything?" Sam asked.

"He told me what he wanted the newest addition to the Winchester clan's name to be." Gabe said.

"Which is?" Sam said.

"Shiloh Rachel Winchester." Gabe said.

"What's with all the biblical names?" Sam asked.

"Cas was an angel. He was probably doing it in honor of him. Shiloh does mean _his gift_ in Hebrew." Gabe said.

"I understand Michael as a middle name. Dean was Michael's vessel. I understand Grace as a middle name. Dean told me the meaning behind Aaron and Phoebe which is understandable. Shiloh is a great name. Why Rachel? I know Rachel was in the Bible but why?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, Sammy. Rachel means sheep in Hebrew." Gabe said.

"I'll ask him when he wakes up." Sam said as he heard movement in the nursery. Sam looked into Dean's room and he was out cold. Riley was out as well. Gabe was looking just as confused. Sam grabbed the hidden gun had beside his bed and slowly walked to the nursery.

"Aaron, Phoebe, and Shiloh. You are just beautiful. Aaron looks just like Dean. So does Shiloh. Phoebe looks like her father." The voice said.

Sam looked into the nursery and saw a man standing in front of one of the cribs. "HEY!" Sam yelled pointing the gun at the man.

The man didn't even flinch. Sam could feel Gabe right behind him. "Wait, Sam. That gun is useless."

Sam lowered the gun and put it in his pants against the small of his back. "Who are you?"

The man turned his head and instantly Gabe knew. "Castiel?"

"It's me." Cas replied.

"Brother." Gabe said rushing over to Cas and wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug. "How are you here?"

"It was Michael. He said since we saved the Earth from Lucifer we should be rewarded. He didn't know how. Then Crowley stabbed me with my own Angel blade. Michael told me that months later Crowley was damned to Hell again by Dean. Michael decided to reward Dean for sending Crowley back to Hell by bringing me back to Earth." Cas said as Gabe stepped back.

"So Riley wasn't lying when she said she saw you." Sam said.

"It takes a while to come back." Cas said.

"It's good to see you again, Cas." Sam said as he brought Cas into a hug.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked.

"Sleeping in his bedroom." Gabe said.

"What about Riley? The twins?" Cas said.

"Riley is sleeping in her room and the twins plus Jimmy are at Bobby's." Sam said.

"We should go pick them up. Let's walk this time." Gabe said.

"Wow, you want to walk." Sam remarked.

"I think we should give Cas some time in his house alone for a while." Gabe said walking out of the room with Sam shortly behind.

Cas looked around the nursery at the sleeping babies. He had heard sluggish footsteps in the hallway. They were too heavy for it to be Riley. It had to be Dean. Cas already knew that Gabe snapped away the baby weight from the triplets so Dean had to be normal weight again. Cas sat down on the rocking chair in the nursery as he watched Dean pass the nursery without so much as turning his head to look. He went straight to Riley's room. Dean stood in the doorway propped against the door way.

He watched his eldest daughter sleep for 10 – 15 minutes. Cas was standing in the hallway now. Dean backed up and turned around and was looking down at the ground.

"Dean?" Cas said.

Dean lifted his head. His eyes met Cas's. "Cas?"

"It's me." Cas replied.

Dean stood frozen in place. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide in shock.

"I've missed you." Cas said.

Dean's expression went from shock to anger. "So you didn't actually die. You just left again. The burns in Riley's room of your wings are fake? What point were you trying to make?" Dean said.

"No, Dean, I actually died. I was in Heaven. Michael found me and told my time hadn't come. He sent me back to Earth because it was a reward to you for damning Crowley back to Hell. I was actually dead. I was trying to get back to Earth for around two months. You have to believe me." Cas begged.

Next thing Cas knows Dean is on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean? Dean?" Cas said gently shaking Dean's shoulder.

Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open. "You're not real." Dean mumbled.

"I'm very real, Dean." Cas said.

"Why am I on the ground?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled. "You fainted."

"I must have been from just have three babies." Dean shrugged.

"Or that you are talking to your former dead husband." Cas suggested.

"I don't understand that. Why would Michael give a damn about me? I kept saying _'No' _to the guy. I was supposed to be his vessel." Dean said.

"Gabe did save the world by killing Lucifer all those years ago." Cas said as Dean, still sitting on the ground, propped up against the wall. "Michael must have saw something in you. You exorcised Crowley."

Dean looked up at Cas. Cas didn't know that Dean knew about him trying to shut the gate of Hell. "Cas…I'm not stupid." Dean retorted.

"What? I never said you were stupid. Why are you calling yourself that?" Cas asked.

"Crowley told me what you were trying to do before he stabbed you." Dean said as Cas sat down against the wall beside Dean.

"I was tired. I love our children but it's tiring always having your guard up searching out things that could harm them. I thought that if I closed the Gates of Hell, we would finally be _'safe'_." Cas said.

"I told Crowley, before I exorcised him, that if you stopped trying to shut the Gates of Hell he would have to stop sending demons after us." Dean said.

"Do you think he would do that?" Cas asked.

"I don't know but his ass is in Hell." Dean smirked.

Cas and Dean sat on the hallway floor in silence for what felt like hours. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a very comfortable silence. At some point Cas had taken Dean hands and intertwined his fingers with Dean's. Dean had also put his head and Cas's shoulder.

"Cas, We have a 12 years old daughter, an 8 year old son and daughter, and a new born son and two daughters. We're going to have our hands full." Dean whispered.

"I would have it any other way." Cas said as he heard the front down open.

"We have company. Are you ready to see your eldest son and his twin sister?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm better than ready." Cas said getting up.

"Daddy! Dad!" Alexis yelled.

"Lexi, Alex? Come upstairs. Come see the babies. I have a surprise for you." Dean said.

He heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Dean? You should be resting. You just had three babies." Sam said.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Alex, Lex, I want you guys to meet your little brother and two little sisters." Dean said.

Alex and Alexis both stopped at the top of the stairs staring just past Dean.

"Dad?" Alex asked.

Dean looked over at Alex.

"PAPA!" Alexis squealed. She ran past Dean and slammed into Cas.

"Hey there Angel." Cas said crouching down to Alexis level.

"I thought you died?" Alex said walking over to Cas.

"I did." Cas said.

"Then why are you here?" Alex asked.

"An Angel brought me back." Cas said.

"I thought you were an angel, Daddy?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, I am. A very powerful angel brought me back. More powerful than me and even Uncle Gabe. His name is Michael." Cas said.

"So you're back…for good?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I'm back for good. Now let's go see your little brother and sisters." Cas said walking into the nursery.

Dean stood in the doorway and watched his husband introduce the triplets to the twins. Dean was exhausted but he wasn't going to show it. He was going to stay awake to see the twins paly with Cas. Cas held little Phoebe n his arms as he sat in the rocking chair. Alex and Lexi stood over him and smile.

Dean could barely keep his eyes open. Next thing he knows he about falls over. Apparently he fell asleep standing up. "Dean? Let's get you to bed. You need rest." Sam said.

"I'm fine, really." Dean said.

"Come on, babe, you fell asleep while standing in the doorway." Cas said standing up and setting Phoebe back into the crib. "Alex, Lexi, how about you go downstairs and hang out for a little while. I'm going to take Dad to bed so he can rest then we are going to make a cake, or some kind of treat."

They both smiled and ran downstairs. Cas walked over to Dean and they started walking to the bedroom.

"We are going to head out." Gabe said as he snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

Dean sat on the bed. "I missed you so much." Cas said.

"I missed you too." Dean said as Cas cupped Dean's jawline.

"I think later tonight after all the kids have gone to bed we should have some time to ourselves. Just you and me." Cas said.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said as Cas kissed him.

"Sleep. You need to rest." Cas said.

Dean nodded and laid down. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said as he walked out of the bedroom. When he shut the door he saw Riley walking out of her room. "Riley?"

She looked up and their eyes locked. "Papa?" She walked closer to him. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me." Cas said.

"Was it really you when I saw you in the bathroom, or in my bedroom, or during Dad's labor?" Riley asked.

"It was me. I was coming down from Heaven. The Angel Michael brought me back." Cas said.

"Oh, yeah, Grandpa Bobby told me about how Dad was Michael's vessel. Why would he bring you back? From what Grandpa Bobby told me Dad kept telling Michael no." Riley said.

"You know the man who…stabbed me. Crowley?" Cas said.

"Yeah, what does he have to do with anything?" Riley asked.

"Dad sent him to Hell and Michael rewarded him." Cas said.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Papa." Riley said hugging her father.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 LONG YEARS AND 8 MONTHS LATER…**

"Da-da." Rang through the baby monitor. "Da-da."

Dean's eyes fluttered open. "Pa-pa."

Dean looked up at the clock. '7:15' "Where does the day go?"

"Da-da!" Screamed through the monitor.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Dean jumped out of bed startling Cas awake. Dean walked into the trips nursery.

Shiloh was standing in her crib crying. "Da-da."

"Yeah, there little sheep." Dean whispered as he picked up Shiloh.

She was still crying but not as loud. Dean held her until her cries went down to a whimper. He wiped the tears from her face. "What's wrong, baby girl? Are you hungry?"

"Potty, Da-da." Shiloh said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, sheep." Dean said setting his daughter down as she trotted to the bathroom. Dean was right behind her. Dean helped getting her diaper off and Shiloh sat on a little potty beside the toilet.

Once she finished with her business. She stood up. Dean had already grabbed a pull up and was ready for her to step right into them. She hopped right into the pull up. "Da-da. Pee pee in the potty." Shiloh smiled as she pointed to the little potty.

"I see that, sheep. You know what that deserves?" He asked.

"A cookie!" she squealed.

"Yep, come on, let's flush this in the toilet and wash our hands and then you can have a cookie." Dean smiled.

Dean helped Shiloh wash her hands. Dean picked her up and they walked downstairs. Dean went into the pantry and pulled out the special chocolate chip cookies that Cas and Dean use to motivate the kids when being potty trained. "Alright, Shiloh, you can have one cookie."

She looked through all the cookies and picked out the one she wanted and Dean sat her down and she ran into the living room. Dean put up the cookies and walked into the living room. As Dean sat on the couch Riley came walking up from the basement, or now her new bedroom, or former playroom.

"Good Morning." Riley mumbled as she walked past the living room and into the kitchen.

"First in a long time." Dean said standing up and walking into the kitchen with little Shiloh behind him.

"Well, the triplets are almost three, and Alex and Lexi just turned 11 and I'll be 15 in 2 weeks." Riley said.

"With that being said, why are you up so early? It's like 7:30 on a Saturday in July. Aren't most teenage girl supposed to be sleeping all day or hanging out with friends and burning a hole in her Daddy's wallet." Dean said starting a pot of coffee and pulling some liquor out of the locked cabinet above the stove.

"When did you start drinking again, Dad?" Riley asked. "You haven't drunk since I was little. You stopped way before the twins."

"Well, one drink occasionally reduces stress for adults, Riley. You try raising 6 kids." Dean smiled as he poured half a cup of coffee and half with the liquor.

"I think you don't use that much liquor in an Irish coffee." Riley asked.

"Honey, I can handle my liquor. Don't worry about me. Now go do teenage girl things." Dean said.

"Teenage girl things, Dad?" Riley smirked.

"Just go somewhere else. Go check on your brother and sister upstairs." Dean said.

"Which ones?" Riley smirked.

"The twins." Dean laughed.

Cas walked down the stairs as Riley made her way up. Cas walked into the kitchen to find Dean pour a cup of coffee for Cas then just a glass of liquor for himself.

"Why are you drinking at 8 in the morning?" Cas asked.

"First Riley and now you." Dean said.

"You haven't drank since Riley was like 2." Cas said.

"I can't have a drink?" Dean asked taking a swig as Shiloh tugs Dean's leg.

"Well, I don't know there's a two year old hanging on you. There are also two more upstairs. We have a two 11 years olds and a 14 year old. Don't you think you drinking could cause problems?" Cas asked.

"It's not like I'm chugging the whole bottle." Dean said pouring another glass.

Cas grabbed the liquor bottle and looked at it. "Dean, this bottle was brand new."

"So?" Dean finished the glass and set it in the sink before picking up Shiloh.

"It's empty." Cas said.

"I still don't know what you're bitching about?" Dean said.

"Dean, watch your language." Cas replied.

"Pa-pa!" the baby monitor squealed.

"That's Aaron calling for you." Dean said.

"How do you know it's Aaron and not Phoebe?" Cas asked.

"I just know." Dean said as Cas walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Dean was slowly behind.

Aaron was standing up in his crib. "Hey there peanut." Cas said.

"Shiloh, let's get you into something pretty." Dean said.

Cas grabbed Aaron up out of the crib. "Alright, pal, did you stay dry all night?" Cas asked. Dean slipped a dress over Shiloh's head and she ran off.

"Yep, Shiloh's going around town with bed head." Dean smirked as he saw Phoebe stirring awake. "Hey there, Phebes."

Dean picked her up. "Does someone have to potty?" Dean said as Aaron ran out of the bathroom with a smile wearing nothing but a pulling and over it was superman boxers.

She nodded and Dean walked into the bathroom and set her down. He helped her out of the dry diaper and she sat on the same potty Shiloh had earlier. Once she finished Dean grabbed another pull up and decided to go ahead and get her dressed for the day. He helped her out of her night shirt and she went running in nothing but her pull up.

"Now, Kitten, I don't think it's appropriate to walk the street just wearing that." Dean smirked as Phoebe stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn and look at Dean. She smiled and ran into Alexis's room.

Dean walked into Alexis room to find the room empty even the bed was made. The room was silent except for the giggles of one little 3 year old girl. "Hey, Lex?" Dean said.

"Yeah, Dad." Alexis said coming out of Alex's room.

"What are you doing in your brother's room?" Dean asked.

"We were just talking. Riley woke us up and I walked into his room." Lexi said.

"Alright but I think you're lying." Dean said.

"I'm not." Lexi said.

"Sweetheart, you can't con a con-man. Did you sleep in Alex's bed again?" Dean asked.

Once Dean said that Phoebe ran at full force into Dean's leg almost knocking him off balance.

"Dad, she was scared. Lexi had a nightmare and your door was locked at like 11:00. She was too scared to go downstairs to Riley so she came into my room." Alex said.

Dean picked up Phoebe. Lexi just looked down at the ground. "Lexi, if you think I'm mad then you are wrong. I'm not mad at all. I was just worried." Dean said. "Now if you excuse me I have to get someone dressed. You should too."

Dean walked into the nursery to find Aaron sitting in Cas's lap as Cas tried to get his shoes on. "Alright, little man are you set?" Cas said as Dean crouched on his knees looking at Aaron as he got a dress out for Phoebe.

"That one!" Phoebe squealed.

"Alright, Kitten." Dean smirked as he slipped the dress over her head and helped her put her hands in the arm holes. "Let Daddy do you hair real fast, baby duck."

Dean sat on the ground and put two little pig tail on Phoebe's head. Once he was done she was off and Aaron was shorty behind. "Dean, are you going to be ok, home alone today?" Cas asked.

"Cas, I already said I will be fine. Just go take the rugrats where you wanted to go with Gabe. Riley has a friend picking her up to go to the mall. I have to take Alex to a friends and Alexis begged to spend the day with Sammy and Jimmy." Dean said.

"Do you have to work?" Cas asked.

"Not today? Go have fun. Now where is my little sheep?" Dean said walking down the hallway.

Dean looked in Lexi's room nobody was in there. He peaked in Alex's room. "What's up, Dad?" Alex asked.

"Have you seen Shiloh?" Dean asked.

"Nope, I think she's downstairs." Alex said.

"Thanks." Dean said as he walked down the stairs. As he got downstairs he heard girl voices.

He got to the living room to find Phoebe in Alexis's lap and she was zoned out watching Noggin. "Lex, have you seen Shiloh?"

"Nope." Lexi replied.

"Thanks, you're so much help." Dean remarked.

Riley's door was open. "Ri?" Dean yelled down.

"Yeah?" She yelled up.

"Is Shiloh down there with you?" Dean asked.

"No, why?" Riley asked.

"I can't find her?" Dean said.

Dean could hear Riley walking up the stairs. "Of course you would lose one of us, Dad."

"Don't get smart with Ri." Dean snapped.

"Is this how you normal act when you drink a whole bottle of liquor, Dad? You have been acting weird morning. Ever since Aaron woke up." Riley said.

"I'm not drunk, Riley. I have drank a lot than that before and haven't gotten even a buzz. Quit worrying about—"

There was a loud crash of glass break in the kitchen. Then a loud scream. "Shiloh?" Dean yelled.

"Da-da!" Shiloh screamed.

Dean rushed into the kitchen to find Shiloh sitting on the ground with a broken plate on the ground in front of her. Dean ran over to her and scooped her up. "Are you hurt anywhere, baby duck?" Dean said frantically searched Shiloh's body for glass or cuts on her body.

Shiloh shook her head. "Did it just scare you?" Dean asked. He was still in his pajamas or sweatpants and t – shirt.

Shiloh nodded her head. Dean could hear Cas running down the stairs. Cas ran into the kitchen fully dressed carrying Aaron on his hip. "What happened? I heard a crash and a scream? Is everybody alright?"

"Everybody's fine. A plate fell and broke and it scared Shiloh. She's ok." Dean said. "I'll clean it up. Take Shiloh out of the kitchen." Dean said as he moved to hold out Shiloh. Cas walked out of the kitchen and into the living room then went upstairs to grab Phoebe and Shiloh some shoes. Dean took a step back then stepping on a couple big pieces of glass.

"NRGH!" Dean quickly lifted his foot up and grabbed the island for balance.

"Dad?" Riley rushed over before Dean physically pushed her out of the way. It threw her off balance almost knocking her over.

Dean looked at the ground to find more glass. He quickly hopped up onto the counter. Blood was dripping off the glass sticking out of his foot or dripping off his heel. "Riley, get Papa, now." Dean said closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Riley ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Papa! Dad needs you pretty bad right now. I got the triplets." Riley said entering the nursery.

"What happened?" Cas asked handing Riley, Phoebe and Shiloh's shoes.

"He stepped on some big pieces of glass. He's bleeding really bad." Riley said.

"Dammit, Dean." Cas said before teleporting into the kitchen. Cas quickly cleaned up the broken glass then looked at Dean's foot. The pieces were pretty deep in there.

"Dean, you are supposed to wear shoes when cleaning up broken glass." Cas said looking at Dean.

"No, no, no, Cas, don't give me that look. I thought Shiloh was hurt so I ran to see if she was ok. When I handed her off to you I stepped back and this happened." Dean said.

"Well, you have lost a lot blood and I can't fix that but I can fix the wound itself." Cas said.

"Cas, hon. I have been married to you for 8 years and we been together for 17." Dean remarked.

Cas just smiled and healed Dean up. "Why would you be without me, Dean."

"Hell." Dean retorted. "I'm glad I'm not there and you're here with me."

"You guys are so sappy." Riley said standing in the doorway. Dean and Cas just smiled and looked at their oldest daughter.

**Just a little note : This is what you get when i try to turn this story back into a "fluff" to tone down the drama**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 YEARS LATER…**

"Alright, Ducks, out of the car." Dean said getting out of the Impala.

He opened the backdoor and three little heads hopped out. Dean closed the door and herded the triplets to him.

"Alright, crew, listen up. This is you first day of kindergarten. I want you guys to have fun, make friends, and learn stuff." Dean said.

They smiled and nodded. Dean took Shiloh and Phoebe's hand. Aaron walked in front of Dean as they walked into the school. They walked up to the classroom where parents were walking out as the teacher stood at the door.

"Mr. Winchester. It's good to see you again." The teacher, Mrs. Masters said.

"Ok, crew, have fun today." Dean smiled.

"So, Mr. Winchester, how are you?" Mrs. Master said.

"A bit stressed over the past few years, but fine." Dean said.

"I heard you sent Crowley packing." Mrs. Master said revealing her black demons eyes.

"Meg, I swear to God, if you hurt my kids—"

"Dean, is that what you think I'm going to do? Before Crowley was knocked down there were orders to stay away from the Winchester family, including Bobby and the angels." Meg said.

"You better follow orders or I'll take the colt and shove it so far up your ass that you'll taste it in your throat and then I'll shoot." Dean whispered.

"They are safe with me. I know what you can do, Dean. You performed a exorcism on two demons, one of them was me, without using a devils trap." Meg said.

"Get me mad enough and I can do a lot of shit." Dean said.

"Dean, this is a kindergarten class." Meg said.

"Don't be surprised if I make some random appearances." Dean said.

Meg smiled. Dean crouched down and Phoebe and Shiloh came running. Aaron have already made friends and was too busy.

"Kitten, Sheep. I have to go now." Dean said.

They nodded as Dean kissed the tops of their heads. Dean stood up and next thing he knows the two girls are wrapped around his legs.

"Phoebe, Shiloh. You have to let your Dad go now. He'll be back at 2:30. I promise. We are going to have so much fun today." Meg said as the girl let go of Dean. Meg walked them into the classroom as Dean walked to the Impala.

Once he got home he finally got to rest. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. After finishing his 3rd whole bottle of vodka he was able to relax. The house was quiet for the first time since the triplets were born.

He was almost awake when the front door flung open with a slam. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean mumbled as he sat up.

"Dean, I need to talk to you." Sam came walking into the living room.

"The question is still the same. What?" Dean replied looking at the vodka bottle. They were all empty.

"You want to explain to me why Cas crashed into my living room looking like shit?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about? Cas went upstairs with Gabe to talk with Michael." Dean said.

"Well, he's in the kitchen. He wants to talk to you. I don't understand why he didn't just come to you." Sam said.

"I have been asking that same question for years." Dean said. "One day of peace and quiet. That's all I ask."

He got off the couch and walked into the kitchen were Cas was sitting at the table, looking pale and sweaty.

"What's wrong, hon?" Dean said sitting down in front of Cas.

"Gabriel…he has played a cruel trick on us." Cas replied.

"What did he do? Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel was throwing a fit with Michael. One thing lead to another and Gabe snaps his fingers and then…" Cas trailed off.

"What happened, Cas?" Dean said.

"Umm…we're going to have baby #7." Cas said.

"You can't…that's not possible." Dean said.

"Oh, Dean-o. I just simply switched the roles. _You_ are not supposed to have any more kids. Cassie, on the other hand, is destined to have _one _kid. Dean, you stopped at 6." Gabe replied.

"You son of a bitch, why did you do it?" Dean yelled then grabbed another bottle of vodka from the cabinet above the stove.

"It's his destiny." Gabe said.

"I don't give a rat's ass about destiny. I don't care that…that's Cas's pregnant. I'm all for it, but I'm sick and tired of secrets, tricks, and surprises from you, Gabe." Dean yelled.

Just like that Gabe and Sam were gone. Cas walked up to the bedroom. Dean drank the whole bottle and finished another after that before passing out on the couch. Only to be woken up with three paramedics in his face while in a ambulance.

"What's going on?" Dean mumbled trying to sit up before getting pushed back down.

"Mr. Winchester, you were found on the ground in your living room barely breathing. Your husband found you." One of the paramedics said.

"What about my kids. Are they ok?" Dean asked.

"Your husband called your daughter and she is going to pick up your other children. You have to calm down. You are suffering alcohol poisoning. You have already had two seizures." Another paramedic said. "We think you are ok now, but we knew to put your under careful monitoring for a few days and give you some fluids."

Dean closed his eyes and woke up in a hospital bed with a massive hang over. He moaned and rubbed his head.

"Dean, you're awake." Cas said.

"I wish I was dead right now." Dean moaned.

Cas smirked. "It's a hangover."

"I know that Cas. When can I leave this place?" Dean asked.

"The doctor is going to check you in a few hours and see if you are ok. It could be later tonight or into Thursday." Cas said.

"It's Monday. Oh God. Shiloh, Phoebe, Aaron. I was supposed to pick them up at 2:30." Dean panicked.

"Dean, don't worry. Riley picked them up an hour ago. They should be coming by later today." Cas said.

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled.

"Almost 4." Cas said.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Are you talking about the pregnancy?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about Cas. You look like normal." Dean said.

"I'm an angel, Dean. I think after all the time have spent together you should know this by now." Cas said.

"I think morning sickness affects everyone even angels." Dean said.

"Yes, at first, now I have no more sickness. It will be a normal pregnancy except I won't experience much pain or discomfort." Cas said.

"Well, aren't you a lucky duck." Dean moaned.

"Just because you are hung over doesn't give you the right to be pissy, hon." Cas smirked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dean said swing his legs around. As he rushed to the bathroom and knew he was attached to an IV. He had ripped it off his arm on his way to the bathroom before puking everything in his stomach.

Dean was released two days later in perfect condition except for slight alcohol withdrawal.

"So what do you mean you won't have any pain or discomfort? I have experienced labor before and it ain't a walk in the park." Dean said.

"I won't go into labor. Like I said when I first told you about the pregnancy. Gabe played a cruel trick on _us_." Cas said.

"You are making no since, babe." Dean said walking into the living room.

"Think of angel pregnancies like seahorses." Cas said.

"Seahorses?" Dean blurted out.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean angels are like seahorses?" Dean blurted out. "Do you carry the baby and then pass it to me and I…give birth?"

"I think you understand seahorse perfectly." Cas said.

"I don't understand. What the hell?" Dean said. "How do you pass it to me?"

"Dean, you are thinking too hard. I am an angel, not human. Gabe is a archangel. We can do things human can't. Passing a unborn kid to another person." Cas said.

"Oh Cassie, you did do your homework but I'm afraid you are wrong." Gabe said.

"What are you talking about? Dean still has the reproductive system of a woman." Cas said.

"Had." Gabe said.

"Had?" Dean asked.

"Dean _had_ the reproductive system of a woman." Gabe said.

"So I can't have any more children." Dean said.

"Neither can you carry anymore." Gabe added.

"Then why make Cas pregnant?" Dean asked.

"Oh, Dean-o, I didn't make anyone pregnant. I can't do that. I might be an arch angel but I can't do stuff like that." Gabe said.

"Then what did you do?" Cas asked.

"Hit you with a bad breakfast burrito." Gabe said.

"I should really kick your ass." Dean said.

"No, Dean, I was warning you." Gabe said.

"I remember you telling us that I was destined to have one kid." Cas said

"So it was one white lie, sue me." Gabe said.

"What are you trying to warn us about?' Dean said.

"Riley isn't as much of a little angel as you think she is." Gabe said.

"Your definition of angel, my definition of angel, or the stereotypical definition of angel." Dean asked.

"She isn't as innocent as you think she is." Gabe said before vanishing.

"Sometimes I hate Gabe." Dean said.

"That's my brother you're talking about." Cas said.

"I'm just glad that you're not some seahorse." Dean said.

"Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord…I'm not a sea creature." Cas smirked.

Dean smiled and looked at the clock. "Oh shit! I have to go pick up the crew. I promised them I would this time."

"Have fun." Cas said s Dean rushed out of the house.

Dean got in the car and drove to the school. Most of the cars were gone but the trio stood with two other kids. Dean stepped out of the car and walked over to them but was stopped by Meg.

"Dean? Where have you been? School ended an hour ago." Meg said.

"I was in a conversation with some angels. I'm sorry I'm late." Dean said.

"Dean, you should learn responsibility for your children." Meg said.

"Hey, this ain't my first rodeo." Dean said.

"It sure seems like it is." Meg said.

"Don't get me started, Meg. I have holy water with your name on it if you keep running your mouth." Dean said. He walked over to the kids.

"Hey, Aar, Shi, Phebe. I'm sorry I'm late." Dean said .as the two other kids ran over to Meg.

"You said you would be here right after school." Aaron said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Papa always keep his promises." Phoebe said.

Dean didn't know what to say. "Well, I'm not Papa, I'm sorry. Let's get home."

"Can Papa pick us up from now on?" Aaron asked.

Dean didn't say anything. He opened the backdoor of the Impala and they all hopped in and Dean helped them strap in. Dean stayed silent in the drivers seat as the three kids told him about their day.

Cas was sitting on the porch with Lexi as Alex ran around with Jimmy. Dean helped the kids out of the car and they all ran into the yard and chased each other. Dean walked over to Cas and stole a kiss as Lexi watched.

"You guys are gross." Lexi said.

Dean gasped holding his hand over his chest. "Wow, Lex, that hurt."

He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Lex was just telling me about her day…and a boy." Cas smirked.

"Papa! You said you wouldn't tell!" Lex said.

"So a boy?" Dean said.

"You wouldn't understand." Lexi said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Um, excuse me. Lexi I don't think you have noticed but there are two boy in front of you." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know but you didn't find a boy until you were older. Papa told me you use to date lots of girls before you met him." Lexi said.

Dean laughed. "Papa has been telling you this, has he?" Cas looked around trying not to make eye contact with his lover. Dean gently slapped Cas's arm. "Who is this boy?"

"His name is Jacob Pond." Lexi said.

"You know what, Lex, I think you are the age that Riley started dating." Cas said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lexi said standing up.

"What, Lexi? Did we weird you out too much?" Dean laughed.

"No, I just don't want to talk about a boy to my Dad's." Lexi said.

Dean just looked at Cas. "She had no problem telling me about this boy, Jacob, before you showed up."

Dean laughed again. "Lexi must think you are the more maternal parent."

"I didn't give birth to them, Dean." Cas replied.

"Whatever, man. She thinks of you like the mom. She trusts you enough to tell you her romantic interest." Dean said.

"Speaking of which, What do you think Gabe meant by _Riley not being as innocent as we think she is_?" Cas asked.

"I have no idea. Where is she anyway?" Dean asked.

"At a friend's house studying." Cas said.

"I'm going to call her." Dean said.

"Dean don't turn into the over protective parent again." Cas begged.

"It's in my blood. Dean Winchester over protective bastard." Dean said. "Cas, she's 17. When I was 17 I was fucking everything that moved."

"You don't think—"

"I don't wanna think." Dean said taking his phone out of his pocket.

**Author note: I don't like seahorses...it didn't fit...Gabe is the trickster...he has to do something weird to prove a point or lesson**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad?"

"Hey, Riley just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, Dad. I was fine when I left for school; I was fine when I called to tell you I was sleeping over at Tyler's. I'm still fine, Dad."

"Hey, Hey, A father can't check up on his daughter."

"I never said that Dad. I'm just about to head out with Tyler to see a movie then something to eat."

"Alright, I'll stop playing the nosey Dad card now."

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, I love you."

Dean hung up.

"Dean, I don't know. Riley is a very good kid. She would just sleep around like you did." Cas said sitting at the kitchen table.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing." Dean replied as he pulled a bowl of popcorn out of the microwave and stuck another one in.

"Just keep an ear out for your phone, my phone, or the home phone."

"Oh, Cas, we have been together for so long. You should know me by now. Tell Alex and Alexis the popcorn is ready. I'll go put the ducks to bed." Dean smirked as the herded the triplets up the stairs.

Cas walked outside. He didn't see Lexi or Alex anywhere. "Alex, Lexi? We're about to start the movie."

Next thing he knows a girl jumped on his back. Cas turned around on his heels to find Alex and Lexi in full black attire.

"What in the world are you doing?" Cas asked. "Are you trying to scare the living daylights out of your old man?"

"Dad told us to wait outside until you asked for us and got worried then jump on your back." Lexi said.

Cas just looked at the twins until he heard a tap on the window. Dean was standing in the living room laughing his ass off. Cas just herded the twins into the living room to have a movie marathon. 'Die Hard'

Alex and Lexi went to bed after the end of the third on. Cas and Dean were halfway through the last one when Dean got a phone call at 2:30.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

"Riley? What wrong, honey?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, honey, Where are you? Are you at Tyler's?"

"No, no, I'm 3 blocks away from the Bog Gerson's."

"I'm on my way right now. Are you hurt?"

"Just hurry, please." Riley hung up.

Dean jumped off the couch. "Dean, What's wrong?"

"Riley's in trouble." Dean ran out of the house and into the Impala and drove off. 20 minutes later he spots Riley standing on the side of the road. She was still wearing the clothes she wore to school that day, except they were ripped and a little blood on her shirt. Her hair was a mess and she was crying and a bruise on her cheekbone. Dean pulled over and ran to her side.

"Daddy." She fell into her father's arms.

"I'm here, baby girl. I'm here." Dean held her tight in his arms. "Let's get you in the car."

Dean opened the passenger door and helped her in the car before hopping into the driver's seat. Riley fell into her Dad's arms again.

"Ok, Riley, you want to tell me why you are here alone? I thought you were at Tyler's?"

"I was. I and Tyler went to the movies and we were at Big Gersons," Riley's cried into her Dad's chest.

"It's ok, sweetie. Daddy's here. You're safe." Dean held her tighter and rubbed her back slowly.

"This guy came up to me and Tyler. He was a douche. I walked to the bathroom while Tyler went to pay. Next thing I know the guy has me pinned on the floor of the bathroom and…and…" Riley couldn't finish. She just sobbed into Dean's shirt.

"Hey, hey, shhh, don't say anymore. I'm so sorry, baby. You're safe now. You're always safe with your dad."

Riley cried in her father arms until she couldn't cry anymore. They sat there for what felt like days, but were only about an hour. Dean started the Impala. He drove back to the house. Once they were home Dean opened the passenger door and helped Riley out. Riley held onto Dean as they walked into the house to find Cas waiting in the living room. "Riley? Are you ok?" Cas panicked.

"Cas, not tonight. I think Riley should rest for a second. We need to go to the urgent care and get her checked out. She just needs to calm down so she can think straight. We will talk in a second." Dean walked Riley down the stairs to bed.

Riley sat on the side of her head. "Sleep, sweetheart. Papa and I will be back in a few minutes. For now just rest your eyes." Dean started to fold down the sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Riley cried.

"No, no, Riley, don't be apologizing. You did nothing wrong. It was a terrible thing that happened but it's not your fault.

"I should have stayed home."

"You didn't know that was going to happen. Do you know what that guy looked like?"

"Tyler knew him from school. I had never seen him before."

"We'll talk more at the hospital. Rest, just for a few minutes." Dean said tucking her into the bed. "You know I love you, right?"

Riley nodded and tried to smile. Her eyes were heavy. Dean gently ran the pads of his fingers across her cheek. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Dad."

Dean smiled and got up from the bed and slowly walked up the stairs and into the living room where a very frantic Cas was standing in confusion. "What just happened? Riley called over an hour ago. You left in a rush and don't return until an hour and a half later with a distraught Riley under your arm. What the hell is going on?"

"Some bastard raped Riley. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for hurting my little angel. He was one of Tyler's friends."

"Calm down, baby. You might wake someone."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down. My oldest daughter was raped."

"She's my daughter too, Dean. You don't think I'm not upset as well?"

Dean just looked at Cas. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it like that…I just…I couldn't keep her safe like I always said I would."

"Don't beat yourself up about this. There's nothing we could have done. She's 17 years old; we gave her the responsibilities we thought she earned. It's not yours or hers fault. "

"I have some calls to make. You go to bed. We are going to the hospital after I finished those calls. I bet Sam could stay over here until we get back." Dean said as he grabbed his phone.

"Dean, I'm an Angel of the Lord. I don't need sleep. I just like entering your dreams with you. It's 5 in the morning, sleep until 6 at least. I'll make the calls then we will go." Cas took the phone from Dean's grasp. Cas had called Tyler and got the name of the guy. Then he called Sam even though it was the crack of dawn, but he answered anyway.

"Dean, its 5:30 in the fucking morning. What?"

"Sam, its Cas."

"The question remains the same. What?"

"Do you think you could come over like right now to watch the twins and triplets for a few hours?"

"Why? What going on? Is everything alright? Gabe and I were already going to head over later this afternoon."

"Dean and I are taking Riley to the hospital in a few minutes. I need you to watch the kids for a while."

"What happened? Why aren't you taking her right now?"

"She was sleeping over at a friend's. Dean didn't tell me everything. All I know I that some guy raped her."

"You need to get her to the hospital now, Cas."

"I know, I just needed a few minutes to get everything under control. Riley was having a panic attack and Dean was about to kill somebody. We just had to take a breather. We will head to the hospital in just a few minutes."

"Give me 10 minutes. I'll be over there. You go ahead and head over to the hospital.

"Thank you, Sam."

"No problem." Sam hung up.

Cas closed the phone and walked over to Dean lying on the couch. He knew Dean wasn't asleep. His arm rested over his eyes and the other one draped over his stomach. One foot was still on the ground but the other lay across the couch. Cs walked over to him and crouched down on his heels. "Dean, babe, have you calmed down?"

"Define calm?" Dean mumbled.

"We have to go now. You need to stay calm for Riley."

"I won't kill anybody, but if I see the boy who hurt my baby girl I swear I will—"

"Go get Riley a change of clothes and take Riley to the Impala."

Cas walked outside and Dean walked down to Riley's room. She was sitting up in her bed, her knees to her chest and her face buried between them.

"Riley, we are going to the hospital now." Dean said sitting on the bed and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really scared, Dad. I'm scared that he will find me again." Riley cried as she looked at Dean.

Dean grabbed some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt and a pair of shoes for Riley. He put them in a bag and walked back over to Riley.

"Honey, I will never let anything bad happen to you from that man, because you never mess with a mad Dean Winchester."


End file.
